glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mercy
Mercy, en español Piedad, es una canción presentada en el episodio Acafellas. Fue interpretada por los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline durante un ensayo. Cuando Will Schuester deja de ir a las prácticas de New Directions, los chicos del coro de McKinley High deciden contratar a Dakota Stanley, el coreógrafo de Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez y Brittany Pierce van al colegio donde practica Vocal Adrenaline.Afuera del auditorio encuentran a Andrea Cohen Vomitando devido a su enfermedad de Crhon. Cuando entran en el auditorio, presencian una espectacular versión de "Mercy". La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Duffy, de su álbum Rockferry. Letra hit the beat and take it to the verse now Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah. I love you (uh,uh) But I gotta stay true (uh,uh) My morals got me on my knees I'm begging please stop playing games (uh,uh) I don't know what this is But you got me good Like you knew you would (like you knew you would) I don't know what you do But you do it well I'm under your spell (got you under my spell) You got me begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) I said release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) Now you think that I (uh,uh) Will be something on the side (uh,uh) But you got to understand That I need a man Who can take my hand, yes, I do I don't know what this is But you got me good Just like you knew you would (like you knew you would) I don't know what you do But you do it well I'm under your spell (got you under my spell) You got me begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) I said release me (yeah yeah yeah) I'm begging you for mercy Yes why won't you release me I'm begging you for mercy You got me begging You got me begging You got me begging Mercy, mercy, show me mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) I said release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) I said release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Yes why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Yes why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah)